


The Last stop

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Snowpremacy 2013 from the following prompt given by liamuse (LJ): two strangers meet on a train on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last stop

Dominic sat, staring despondently out of the frosty train window, its glass fogging up with every exhale and so slightly obscuring the countryside, the view's colours already shrouded in the dark blues and greys of nightfall.  
  
With a deep sigh, he once more attempted to resign himself to the fact that it was Christmas Eve and that he was currently missing a cherished Howard tradition; of a full and laden dinner table, surrounded by all of the Howard clan, for the one evening a year when they sat and were like a proper family.  
  
Instead, he had found himself trapped under a mountain of work, being the new assistant, and had only managed to finish and leave in time for the midnight train to Teignmouth. His family would no doubt be currently situated around the fire, chatting and catching up, their stomachs rounded and full from their generous meal, as they prepared to go to sleep; his niece and nephews were most likely already fast asleep and anticipating the coming morning’s prospect of gift unwrapping.  
  
By the time the train finally reached its last stop, the town of his childhood and family home, he would no doubt be left to help himself to a plate of food, left for him in the oven by his doting mother, and a silent house, filled only with the sound of his kin fast asleep. He’d told his mother that they shouldn’t wait up for him; just because his Christmas Eve had been ruined, didn’t mean theirs had to be too.  
  
As he gazed listlessly out of the ice-like mirror that was the window of his compartment, he could only groan at the sight of the small specks of white, which were trickling from the skies outside.  
  
Typical. It would choose to be a white Christmas, the first time he missed his favourite evening of the year. He could have snuck out with Jane, Mark and Alex and helped them build a snowman, or have gone for a night-time sledge before bedtime; but no. Instead, he’d been trapped filing and signing papers his boss had left last minute, so that now he was spending the rest of the supposedly special night, all alone, in a practically empty train.  
  
So, choosing to find a distraction to help occupy his journey instead, Dominic decided to head off, out of his even further secluded – if that was even possible in such an empty train – compartment and off to locate the dinning carriage for something warm to drink. Perhaps that’s what he needed to help improve his mood.  
  
The carriage didn’t turn out to be too far, Dominic only having to go through two normal passenger ones, until he came across it; not once passing even a soul. He supposed everyone else had already reached their desired destinations, or had gone to sit in the further carts, the empty train allowing for them to pick and choose whichever class they pleased.  
  
The emptiness and freedom from strangers in second class had been ideal for Dominic after all; perhaps they fancied a go at first, seeing as the general area was barren, from what the blond could see.  
  
When Dominic entered the dinning carriage, he had expected to find it void of people too and closed; knowing his luck, he would most likely have to wait until he got to his mother’s house for that warm drink. But when he walked in, he found this not to be the case; in fact it was anything but.  
  
He did, however, find himself wondering if it perhaps would not have been better – easier - to have come across a closed and empty dinning cart; then perhaps he wouldn’t have the issue he now currently found he was faced with.  
  
For, sitting behind the pastry display case, apparently still oblivious of Dominic’s entrance, was one of the best looking men he had ever seen.  
  
The man, most likely in his early twenties, had a slim build and dyed black hair, which stuck up messily and created a stark contrast to his porcelain skin – at least of what Dom could see of it, the man was dressed in a white shirt with a black waist coat; he obviously worked on the train.  
  
Shit. Dominic had never been any good at talking to cute blokes, his mouth having an embarrassing habit of always stretching into a wide, nervous smile and his palms which began to get damp with nerves. He wasn’t single without a reason after all.  
  
With his perfect white smile and thick, golden hair and trim physique, there was no doubting the fact that Dominic was a prize catch; now if only he could be less shy.  
  
When he managed to tear his gaze from the, still unaware, man, Dominic heard his stomach growl at the sight of a large chunk of cake behind the display glass. Perhaps he’d try get something to eat too?  
  
So, bracing himself, Dominic spoke up.  
  
"Er, hi, um, could I please have a slice of that black forest cake and, uh, what hot drinks do you have available? I'd actually really fancy some eggnog; to get with the holiday spirit and all, you know?"  
  
When he didn't receive an answer, Dominic looked up from the cake and back at the man, who he'd realised still had yet to turn and face him.  
  
 _How rude, one would have thought they'd at least train their staff. Not very good business etiquette. It's also always the cute ones that tend to think it's alright if they act like complete knobheads..._  
  
Feeling someone's stare, the dark haired man gazed up lazily to check, only to nearly end up falling straight off his chair.  
  
"Oh, shit, um, er, sorry, sorry, I didn't hear you come in," he grimaced to the man, pulling out his earphones and showing the blond that they were the reason he hadn't been aware of his presence.  
  
 _Shit, and of course he had to be fucking gorgeous, nice one, Bellamy._  
  
Dominic suddenly felt a wave of relief - he hadn't been purposefully ignored by the cute bloke! - only for his nerves to instantly seize up again when the startling eyes of the man before him were properly visible to him now.  
  
 _Well, shit._  
  
"Um, uh, d-don't worry about it," Dominic tried to shrug it off, but could already feel that damn smile begin its crawl onto his face, as he selfconsciously patted his hands on his jeans.  
  
"Oh, thanks, I feel awful, really, I'm sorry," the other man said, standing up from his seat, revealing that he was a couple centimetres shorter than Dominic. Dominic just nodded and smiled in return, unable to do anything else really. "So, er, what can I get you?"  
  
Shaking his head, perhaps in the hopes of dislodging his ridiculous smile, Dominic did another once over of what _food_ was on offer. Food, he had to forcefully look down and away from those pretty blue eyes. "Um, some black forest cake, please. And, er, don't suppose you've got any eggnog?"  
  
Attempting to pull his own eyes away from the sight of that gorgeous, blinding smile, Matthew nodded that they did indeed have eggnog, before spinning on his heel to go and pour the man some. The problem, perhaps, with this, was that now Dominic had the perfect view of his trouser-clad arse.  
  
 _But thank God I'm wearing black, it's always flattering. Besides, I've always had a killer arse..._  
  
Subconsciously or not, the ebony-haired man's pert arse did seem to make itself known more then, as he scrambled to fill a cup for the blond, bum wiggling in the air when he knocked down some serviettes accidentally and needed to pick them up. Dominic had to stifle a groan, the temptation to lean that small distance and give the petite mounds of flesh a good goose, too tempting; the very thought causing his ears to glow a bright pink by the time Matthew turned around, after having managed to eventually pour the beverage.  
  
"There you go, and a slice of black forest cake, was it?" Matthew asked, handing over the cup and attempting to make the fact that their fingers brushed appear accidental. The blush already on the blond's face though, which only seemed to darken, told him he actually may be in with a chance here.  
  
Dominic was fairly certain that that initial skin-on-skin contact was most certainly not by mistake. The raven haired man's mouth breaking into a proper smile then, giving way to the sight of one very rogue tooth, to match the smile he could feel stretching even more on his own face.  
  
 _Now why would he have done something like that...?_  
  
The answer was obvious, but Dominic couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. He lacked the confidence, and what were good looks without it? The man was probably just winding him up. Oh God, perhaps he'd even caught Dominic ogling his arse.  
  
"Er, yeah, it's one of my favourites, straight after a good cheese cake; of which my mum definitely makes the best. Partly why I'm rather bleak about only catching the last train, no doubt the rest all devoured all of tonight's one." Dominic could have hit himself. He was rambling, rambling about bloody cake to the cute guy working on the train, whom he thought he might actually stand a chance with. Perhaps. If anything good could actually happen to him after the shit holiday he was having so far that is.  
  
"Oh, yeah, cheese cake is definitely a winner; especially when covered in those delicious berry sauces, like blueberry or strawberry--"  
  
"Absolutely! I love passion fruit on them too? That tangy taste with the sweetness of the cake; it just explodes in your mouth like a dream," Dominic continued, delighted that he was managing to maintain a conversation with the other man, even if it was only about cake and his smile was still probably a bit obscenely large and his ears still bright pink.  
  
"Ugh, let's stop now, I think my stomach just growled and if I'm not careful I'll end up munching all these sweets; something my boss would not be pleased about, but more importantly would not do my figure any favours," the black haired man joked, patting his nonexistent belly.  
  
"What? No ways, you could eat all of it and more and still look hot." The words jumped out of his mouth before he could stop them, Dominic feeling his entire head now burn up bright pink.  
  
 _Shit, Dom, are you special or what?!_  
  
Matthew instantly halted in his actions, bent over to slide the cake out of its display case, a smirk curling his lips. There it was, there was the admission he'd been hoping for. For a second there he'd thought the blond would never make a move.Though, if he were honest, this wasn't _exactly_ the method he'd hoped for: reasuring him he wasn't a porker.  
  
"You think I'm hot?" Matthew asked, straightening up again, the cake forgotten, as he crossed his arms over his chest, a little smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Er," Dominic began, scratching self-consciously at the light stubble growth on his jaw.  
  
"You know I'm on duty, right? My boss would freak if he found out I was being fraternised with at the workplace."  
  
"Um, well, er, I didn't mean to, uh..." More scratching, bigger smile yet, his cheeks now positively aching, causing the other man to let out a small little giggle.  
  
"Relax, you look like you're gonna combust, I'm only messing with you," the black haired man grinned. "I'm Matt by the way," he then added, offering the blond his hand, both out of manners and in wanting of another feel of that silky bronze skin.  
  
"I, uh, am not, don't worry."  
  
 _Damn this stupid smile, why won't it go away? He must think me a right nutter._  
  
"Oh and I'm, um, Dom," the blond replied, still a bit shook up, as he reached out and took the stranger's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dom," Matthew beamed, his skew tooth proudly on display. "So, er, I owe you that cake now, don't I? Sorry about the delay."  
  
"Uh, it's all good, don't worry," Dominic replied, back to wiping his clammy hands on his trousers as he watched the raven haired man return to serving up his slice of black forest cake.  
  
"So, what are you doing on the midnight train on Christmas Eve anyway? If you don't mind me asking," Matthew asked, slicing the delicious looking cake, the silver blade cutting easily through the creamy topping and then springy sponge base.  
  
Torn between drooling over the cake, or its equally appetising server, Dominic scratched the back of his neck again, before replying. "Um, sure, of course I don't mind you asking. I'm the newbie at the law firm I work at and my boss saw it fit to leave lots of paperwork last minute and then of course decided that I should be the lucky sod left to sort everything out. This was the earliest train I could make, so now I've practically just missed spending one of my favourite evenings of the year with my family. They'll all be in bed by the time I get to my mother's."  
  
"Ouch, that's a shit one," Matthew sympathised, shaking his head, before he plated up Dominic's cake and handed it over to him. "Well there you go, and don't worry about paying, I'm sure a slice of cake and some eggnog won't really go amiss here. You certainly deserve the break."  
  
"Seriously? Wow, that's so kind, thank you. You sure you won't get into trouble for it?" Dominic asked, worried about his new acquaintance's job.  
  
"Nah, s'nothing to worry about and it's only a pleasure," he winked, the answering flush of Dominic's cheeks and bashful smile, filling him with excitement at the possibilities, making it worth any slap on the wrist he may receive in payment for his act of kindness.  
  
"So," Dominic began, having sat down at the bar stool next to the display case, helping himself to one of the free disposable forks. "What's your story, how come you're stuck working on Christmas Eve yourself?"  
  
Leaning on the opposite side of the counter with his elbows, Matthew shrugged. "Need the money and don't have much of a family anyway, so it's probably just for the best. Else I'd just be down the pub to avoid being left home alone or something. But don't worry about it, I don't wanna bring you down with my boring life."  
  
Dominic swallowed his bite of cake, the delicious flavour spreading around his mouth, as he shook his head. "No, please, you've done no such thing, let's face it, my situation already got me there. Besides, you gave me free cake, please, tell me more," Dominic grinned, swelling with pride inside at the fact that he had actually managed to calm down around Matthew a bit at last. "I'm a captive audience," he winked.  
  
 _Whoa, seems I am capable of flirting after all..._  
  
At that, Matthew's grin returned and he chuckled, pleased by the blond actually being the one to bring things back to a flirty nature.  
  
"Is that true? Huh, if I'd only known all it took was cake to catch a cute guy, I'd have done it sooner," Matthew dared to take things a step further.  
  
Sure Dom had been blushing like a schoolgirl and had even complimented him - well, kind of, but he'd take it as such - but that didn't mean he was actually gay. Matthew needed to establish certain facts before he could continue in any sort of direction with the gorgeous blond. What better way than making it clear he fancied blokes from the start, that way Dom would know he at least was gay and then could decide the next move.  
  
"Ah, but it makes sense, besides," at this Dominic took a nervous sip of his eggnog, doing his best to appear calm to the other man as he steeled himself for what he was actually about to say next. Hey, it wasn't like he ever had to see Matthew again if this all turned out poorly, so why not shoot.  
  
"Hmm?" Matthew prompted, his own heart thumping madly as he anxiously waited for the rest of Dominic's sentence, knowing it could make or break whatever little flutter of potential he'd felt the moment he'd laid eyes on the blond.  
  
Matthew could have laughed at himself, he'd never gotten so nervous around other men before, but then of course he'd never tried anything with someone like Dominic.  
  
"You hardly need any help in that department anyway though, I'm sure you have to beat them off with a stick," Dominic thankfully concluded.  
  
 _Okay, so he really does think I'm good-looking, but he still hasn't exactly confirmed whether he bats for the same team or not... Shit, he could also always be in a relationship._  
  
"Eh, not so much, I'm afraid," Matthew shrugged, trying to maintain the calm image he'd portrayed earlier. "And you? Don't suppose you have a significant other or something - and please, feel free to tell me to piss off if I'm over stepping."  
  
Dominic cautiously swallowed the last of his eggnog, feeling the warm liquid slide easily down his throat. Had Matthew basically just asked if he were single, right after stating he himself was gay?!  
  
Dominic then looked back up at Matthew, that stupid nervous smile of his back to full force, as he looked into the two deep, blue pools that served as the other man's eyes. His pupils were slightly expanded. Dominic had read somewhere or seen it in a movie, that that was generally a good way to tell whether someone fancied you or not.  
  
"Er, no, no, I don't mind you asking at all. And to answer your question; no, I'm completely unattached," Dominic said with a shrug, a strange sensation buzzing around his body before he added. "Guess I'm still waiting to get to know the right bloke."  
  
Before he returned to stabbing his last piece of cake with the fork, Dominic could have sworn he saw Matt's pupils dilate just a fraction more. It was a tiny difference, but Dominic was positive he'd caught it, along with the deep breath Matt took.  
  
"Oh, er, uh, yeah, I get what you mean." This time it was Matthew's turn to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly as he stood up straight again and cleared up after Dominic.  
  
As Matthew turned around to dispose of Dominic's plate and cup, the blond was left with a fairly important decision. He couldn't just sit there without any excuse now that he'd eaten and he really hadn't wanted to leave his laptop alone and unattended for too long... but then he also really didn't want to abandon what could possibly be developing here with Matt. He was pretty damn positive now that the cute, raven haired man was interested in him.  
  
He had to think of something...  
  
"So, er, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, spinning around as he dried the plate Dominic's cake had been on, his expression now completely unreadable and making Dominic already begin to second guess himself.  
  
"You, uh, maybe wanna keep me company and join me in my compartment?" Noticing the odd frown forming on Matthew's face, Dom hurriedly added, "I don't mean for anything suspicious; just that I'm pretty bored there alone and - if you don't mind me saying - you looked pretty bored here too. I'd stick around here, but I don't really wanna leave my things alone for too long and it also doesn't look like anyone will be coming past here anytime soon. The train's practically empty."  
  
Shit, he'd rambled. He'd messed up, frightened Matt away along with any chance he'd had with him.  
  
"Er, I don't know. If my boss found out..." Matthew said, putting down the plate and cloth he'd used. Something about his body language, though, open and friendly still, managed to encourage Dominic that last little bit.  
  
"I have champagne? Sure I bought it for the dinner tonight, but as we've already established, by now I've long since missed that. It would be sad to drink alone..." Dominic was sure to keep a playful edge to his voice, that annoying smile he couldn't hold back, actually serving him well for once, as Matthew still found himself unable to stop being drawn by it.  
  
"Well, when you put it like that..."  
  
"Seriously, you'll join me?" Dominic, not quite believing it, grinned the widest yet, sure his face would split any second.  
  
"Seriously. Just wait a second, gotta lock up then," Matthew replied, grinning back, before hurriedly locking the till and undoing his apron, tossing it easily aside, before he pushed through the small swing door to join Dominic from out behind the counter. "Okay, lead the way."  
  
The two, smiling at each other like a right couple of loons, then left the dinning carriage, Matthew locking up behind them, before Dominic led them back to his compartment, proud he managed to easily locate it again.  
  
"Wow, very nice. Believe it or not, I've actually never sat in one of these before," Matthew said, as Dominic slid the compartment door shut, the two then sitting down on the two opposite benches.  
  
"Really? That sucks, I haven't for a while, but everytime I do, I kinda feel like I'm on the Hogwarts' Express-- Oi, don't you laugh!" Dominic protested, as Matthew giggled madly.  
  
"'M not laugh-laughing in the slightest!" Matthew guffawed, while Dominic rolled his eyes in mock offence. "That's actually really _cute_ ," he then finally managed, over his giggle fit at last.  
  
"Hmm, don't know if I'm gonna share the champagne after all..." Dominic teased, feigning seriousness, as he looked down his nose at the other man.  
  
"Oi, don't be like that now. I'm not putting my job on the line without it!" Matthew joked, laughing some more when Dominic gasped.  
  
"And there I'd thought my company was worth the risk, the champagne only sweetening the deal!"  
  
"Well, let's not kid ourselves here, honey. I'm in it for the drink," Matthew replied, attempting to sound serious, before erupting into yet more laughter.  
  
"Wow, if this is what you're like before the champagne, I don't know if you really need any after all!" Dominic giggled, as Matthew hastily then tried to appear calm and collected once more.  
  
"No, I'm fine, trust me. Don't you dare cheat me out of it now that you've said I could have; I can't remember the last time I had any," Matthew said, pouting at the blond, causing Dominic to shake his head, a smile back on his lips once more.  
  
"Okay, okay, sheesh, Matt. Desperate much?" Dominic giggled, reaching over to free the bottle from his suitcase, while Matthew took the opportunity to look out the window at the still falling snow.  
  
"Seems it's gonna be a white Christmas this year," he said with a small, wistful sigh. At Dominic's grunt of acknowledgement, he looked back to see that the blond had gotten out the champagne and was busy attempting to open the bottle. "Here, need some help there?" he asked, going over to join the blond on his comfy bench.  
  
"Um, no, no. I've got this." Dominic wasn't about to be shown up in front of Matt by some stubborn cork, not when he was doing so well.  
  
But when Dominic did eventually manage to pop the cork, though, it went shooting straight, bang into Matthew's nose, causing the dark haired man to jump with a squeak of pain and fright.  
  
"Oh my God, shit, fuck, are you okay?!" Dominic asked, hastily setting the champagne down by the table between the two facing benches and next to the window. "I'm so so so sorry!!"  
  
Matthew didn't respond, at least not at first, his hands clutching at his painfully smarting nose, the cork having packed quite the hit. Dominic wished a hole would just open up below him and suck him up, saving him from the embarrassment and shame.  
  
Matthew, wishing rather similarly for his own fate, nodded, trying to reassure the panicking blond, while he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
 _Fucking hell, Bellamy! You never cry and what, when you choose to tear up it would have to be in front of a virtual stranger. A stranger you wouldn't mind..._  
  
Of course it was reflexive, the tears, having been hit with a sudden force to the nose, his body was only doing what nature had intended, but that didn't stop him from flushing bright pink in embarrassment when Dominic offered him a tissue.  
  
"N-no, no, s'all good. I'm okay, also not really crying, promise!" he hurriedly reassured Dominic, the blond looking like he was about to faint he'd worked himself into such a state.  
  
"Shit, I feel like such an idiot, I'm so sorry," Dominic apologised yet again, hands hovering awkwardly, wanting to do something to comfort his new friend. "Can I take a look perhaps, see what damage I've done? I feel so bad, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Dom. Relax," Matthew said, slowly removing his hands, the tears finally having stopped just as quickly as they'd started.  
  
His nose wasn't bleeding or broken, Dominic noted with an unbelievable amount of relief. It had just gone bright red and was beginning to swell a bit.  
  
"Ow, that looks so sore. I feel awful!" Dominic couldn't help exclaiming, Matthew's responsive head shake and small answering smile doing a bit to help placate him.  
  
The ebony haired man on the other hand, was suddenly struck with a new streak of daring as an idea wormed its way into his mind.  
  
"Why don't you kiss it better then?"  
  
Dominic's grey eyes widened at the advance, his cheeks now flushed for a reason other than mortification. The pout on Matthew's small mouth and the little twinkle in his azure eyes proving to be too much for the blond's defences.  
  
"Well, I guess that would only be fair..."  
  
So, heart hammering in his ears, Dominic leaned forward awkwardly, golden-lashed lids fluttering over crystal-grey eyes as his plump lips pursed and prepared to meet with the reddened tip of Matthew's endearingly wonky nose.  
  
His own heart picking up a noticeably quicker pace, Matthew waited for just before Dominic's lips had reached their target, before he quickly moved and caught those pretty pink lips with his own in a kiss. Grey suddenly met blue as Dominic's eyelashes automatically snapped open at the unexpected turn of events, before both men's eyelids drooped over lusty eyes and what started off as an innocent enough kiss quickly heated up.  
  
Dominic couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone he'd only just met - not for years - it certainly wasn't like him, but as he felt the wet heat of Matthew's tongue brush against the swell of his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he found himself not caring what 'was like him' and eagerly opened his mouth in a needy moan.  
  
Long fingers wound into thick, blond hair, tugging and knotting sugestively, as Dominic's own fingers began to undo the couple buttons of Matthew's waistcoat, before the dark haired man helped shrug out of it gratefully, the tight clothing having restricted his movements.  
  
As the two continued their kissing, it was hard for either not to notice the desperate, needy edge to it all, both men's desire for the other clear in the fervour with which they smacked lips; tongues working in perfect tandem, between a couple lip nibbles here and there, hands roaming up and down each others clothed torsos.  
  
Eventually Matthew pulled out of the kiss, his spidery fingers toying with the top button of Dominic's shirt, the blond having already lost his jersey during the make out session. His blue eyes being swallowed up by dilated pupils, he asked, "May I?" fingers popping that first button open and closed in asking.  
  
"You want to have sex _here_ , in a train?!" The words were out of Dominic's mouth before his mind had had the chance to process anything, his thoughts merely being directly blurted out. Eyes bulging, he realised as a smirk quickly spread over Matthew's mouth, that there would just be no taking them back.  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to get a feel of more of your skin - I wasn't so sure how far you wanted to go - but if you're up for sex? I can't see why not." The madly mischievous sparkle in the smaller man's eyes, that crooked front tooth on show again as he smiled back at the blond, had Dominic caught in quite an interesting predicament.  
  
If just randomly making out with strangers wasn't him, shagging them in a public transport vehicle certainly wasn't. This certainly wasn't like Dominic, but then why not do it? Matt was clearly up for it, the bulge in those tight trousers of his certainly a clear indication. Also, the train was practically deserted, not a soul would hear or disturb them... Plus, it was Christmas Eve and snowing outside and he wasn't at home with his family, but instead travelling on the train, snogging some bloke he'd just met. A tremendously cute bloke at that; perhaps the best looking he'd gotten with to date. So why not...  
  
"Fuck it," Dominic muttered, more so to himself, as he hastily began to undo the buttons himself, the grin on his counterpart's face only growing.  
  
Soon the two were kissing once more, before Matthew began quickly working on his own shirt buttons, straddling the blond's narrow waste, when he had a sudden reality check. "Shit, um, Dom, when's your stop? I needa know how much time we're working with here - not to sound rude or anything."  
  
Knee's bending to scoot Matthew further up so that Dominic could get a good reach at his belt buckle, he looked back up at those pretty blues. "I'm the last stop."  
  
Shirt undone, Matthew's eyebrows rose up, a surprised smile lighting up his face yet again, as he began to work on the blond's belt and trousers in return. "You're from Teignmouth?"  
  
"Ah-huh, that I am," Dominic nodded, having successfully undone Matthew's belt, he now pulled it through the belt loops and tossed it aside, before popping the button of his trousers and lowering the fly. He didn't know where all the sudden confidence had come from, but was deciding to eagerly just roll with it. Matthew's little sigh of release from the pressure making him grin widely, especially when he soon felt the same small release, Matthew having undone his trousers now too.  
  
"Wow, I am too! I can't believe I've never met you before, after all you can't even be that much older than me..."  
  
Dominic's eyes instantly snapped up to glare at Matthew. "Oi, what are you trying to say about my age? How old do you even think I am?!"  
  
Chuckling at the obviously sensitive issue he'd broached, Matthew just backed up a bit and lay back down over the blond, quickly silencing his protests with more kissing. The raven haired man's tongue working so perfectly and deliciously in Dominic's mouth quickly made him forget all about it though and soon he was pushing the white shirt off Matthew's shoulders to reveal even more of his flawless pale skin.  
  
"Wait, one more thing," Dominic asked, suddenly pulling back, Matthew biting his bottom lip as he raised a single, questioning eyebrow. "I don't suppose you've got, erm, protection?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, 'course." And Matthew sat up a bit in a kneeling position above the blond as he reached for his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. "You better not rob me now, Dom. You seem like a nice enough guy, but we have only just met," Matthew joked, opening the wallet and retrieving a foil wrapper, before getting up, off the blond to remove the last of his clothing, condom wrapper between his teeth.  
  
Following the other man's lead, Dominic got up too, to lose his boots and pull off his jeans, briefly looking up to catch sight of a bare-arsed Matthew leaning over to undo his forgotten shoes, having rushed straight to pulling down his pants first.  
  
His own shoes off and stifling a giggle, Dominic hurriedly yanked his jeans and boxers off in one go and was delighted when he looked up to find Matthew still bent over. A small thrill of daring racing through him, Dominic delivered a sneaky slap to one of the small, snow white mounds of flesh, causing Matthew to leap with fright.  
  
"Oi! You cheeky little sod!"  
  
Giggling madly Dominic suddenly took a proper look at the bench the two had been making out on earlier.  
  
 _Eew, most certainly not._  
  
"What _are_ you doing?" Matthew asked, finally free of his shoes and pants, finding Dominic spreading their shirts over the bench along with his jeans.  
  
"I am _not_ about to have my naked skin on _that_ , so I'm making a plan," he replied simply, as Matthew shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Alrighty then. I'll just, er, put the condom on then, while you prepare the love bed then, dear?" he joked, earning him another slap to the arse - that, if he was honest, he'd been hoping for.  
  
The bench finally good and ready, Dominic turned to find Matthew palming his already latex-clad cock, giving both men the first proper look at one another's naked forms.  
  
"Um, nice, er, you know," Dominic blushed, gesturing towards Matthew's crotch, feeling like he should say _something._  
  
"You're so cute," Matthew giggled, but blushed himself none the less. "Nice everything." He then gently nudged Dominic backwards, sealing their still kiss-swollen lips, to lay down on the little nest of clothing he'd made.  
  
When Matthew pulled away to suck on three fingers, Dominic simply moved to kiss down along Matthew's throat and then chest, seeking out his dark nipples. As the ebony haired man then pushed through the first finger into Dominic's core, the blond gasped, needing to adjust, while he focused his attention back on sucking one of Matthew's raised nipples, bringing up a hand to tease the opposite one.  
  
From there things began to speed up and it wasn't long before Dominic, panting and gasping hotly, had his hands clutching at Matthew's sharp shoulders, while the dark haired man finally pushed his aching length into the tight warmth of the blond's inviting body.  
  
"Oh God!" Dominic could stop from crying out, Matthew's surprisingly strong hands holding down his hips which instinctively bucked up, taking Matthew all the way in.  
  
"Fuck, Dom, you feel-- _unghhh_ \--so. Fucking. Good," Matt rasped, pulling back a bit before he drove himself back forward, starting up a steady rhythm. "No. Amazing."  
  
Dominic just nodded frantically in response, before Matthew's pistoning hips managed to drive his dick into the blond's prostate repeatedly, making him cry out and moan, his legs winding tightly around the other man's skinny waist.  
  
Matthew's head was swimming, the feeling of Dominic's insides gripping and pulling on him so tightly, so divinely, was almost too much for his senses to function through. He leaned over, closer to the blond then, and brought their mouths crashing together in sloppy, wet kisses; both men lost in one another and the strange little world they'd created for themselves.  
  
When Matthew's long fingers finally curled around his throbbing cock, Dominic wasn't sure how much longer he would last, especially when that firm grip began to tighten and pump him oh so perfectly.  
  
As if mirroring Dominic's thoughts, Matthew broke the kiss, licking his lips before he spoke, hips holding him still and buried deep within the blond. "T-this is kinda e-embar-rassing, but I-I d-don't think... Don't think I'll l-last..."  
  
Smiling, almost deliriously, Dominic just reached up and knotted the fingers of his left hand into that mop of pitch-black hair and brought Matthew's lips back to his own; thrusting and pumping once more ensuing.  
  
Their movements soon became stuttered and lost all sense of rhythm, just before Dominic grabbed onto Matthew's face and locked their mouths into a kiss to muffle the low, dirty moan which resulted from him finally letting go and climaxing, spunk spurting over Matthew's fist and between their sweat-slicked middles. Dominic's muscles' tightening and mad fluttering, spurred on by his orgasm, brought Matthew crashing over the edge too as he rode out his climax, groaning just as hotly into the blond's mouth.  
  
Positively finished, Matthew then collapsed, boneless, onto Dominic's own hot and heaving body, the blond's arms instinctively wrapping around his clammy body, so that he wouldn't fall, as the two attempted to catch their breath and recover.  
  
The compartment's single window had completely fogged up, hiding from view the calm sight of powdered flakes of snow falling and blanketing the surrounding landscape, while the bottle of champagne remained in its place before it all, having been completely forgotten. Satisfied and tired breathing all that sounded from the pair lying atop their hastily put together blanket of clothing.  
  
Eventually though, both knowing that time was still ticking and that there could only be about a half hour left before the train reached its last stop, Matthew and Dominic stumbled back up and began to get redressed. Dominic opting to pull a new set of clothing from his suitcase due to his current set's state. When he saw Matthew sniffing suspiciously at his own shirt, which had also been used, he felt a tug at his heart.  
  
Matthew had said he had no one to spend one of the most special evenings of the year (at least in Dominic's opinion) with and when they reached Teignmouth he'd be done with work, so where did that leave him? Home alone, with not even a lovingly prepared dish of food to warm up, while his family slept nearby? Here he'd helped turn Dominic's evening around a full 360, made this Christmas Eve one to remember. _The_ one to remember. Yet as soon as they reached the last stop, would the blond then just wave him goodbye, full knowledge of the fact of what awaited Matthew back home, in thanks?  
  
He couldn't do that. Dominic hadn't been raised like that. Besides, there was also just _something_ about the quirky, little, raven haired man, with his terribly skew front tooth and blindingly bright-blue eyes...  
  
"Er, Matt?" Dominic asked, fully dressed himself now as he looked back at Matthew, the other man dressed in all but the shirt he seemed to still be working up the muster to peel on.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, appearing almost grateful for the further delay, as he turned to look back at the blond, those azure eyes questioning.  
  
"You said you're from Teignmouth, right? And I guess that also means you're getting off at the last stop, correct?"  
  
"That I am and yes, that too," he replied, dark brows scrunching up to show his confusion at what the blond was getting at.  
  
Dominic swallowed nervously, Adam's apple bobbing, not believing what he was about to do. "Well, I don't suppose that means you'd want to maybe, you know, come home and spend the rest of Christmas Eve with me?"  
  
 _Shit. Wow. Okay, well there, you've gone and said it. Oh God, please let him say yes..._  
  
"Uh, Dom, you do know that by now it's already Christmas, right? This being the midnight train and all..."  
  
"Oh, er, okay, well... Then would you like to spend Christmas with me? You don't even have to meet my family. We can stay locked up in my room all day; getting to know each other better, eating and sleeping and, er, if you wanted, more shagging? Before you ask, it's an old house, so there're thick walls and plus I still owe you champagne; there's more where that came from, plus I can't finish this bottle on my..."  
  
 _Dammit, you're rambling now, Howard! And judging by that smarmy grin forming on Matt's face, he probably thinks you're a right plonker!_  
  
"Dom," Matthew said, thankfully putting an end to Dominic's running mouth.  
  
"Er, yeah?" Dominic asked, scratching his neck, cheeks flaming red, that stupid, overly-large smile spreading once more on his face. Great, it was like he'd gone straight back, full circle to his awkward self.  
  
"Relax, I'd love to, you numpty. There isn't anything I'd rather do." Those blue eyes were twinkling with nothing but warm sincerity and Dominic felt an even warmer flutter from somewhere within his chest.  
  
"Are you sure?" He still couldn't quite believe any of the events of that night, let alone the fact that Matt had agreed to come home with him.  
  
"Yes!" Matthew giggled, dropping his shirt carelessly to instead close the few steps between them and pull Dominic into a deep kiss.  
  
Dominic couldn't help thinking then that perhaps he really wasn't that useless with the same sex after all...  
  
When their lips eventually parted and Dominic placed a light peck of silent thanks to one of Matthew's prominent cheekbones, the smaller man looked up to him and grinned.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Dom."  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Matt."  
  
They remained like that, silently holding onto one another, before Dominic suddenly took in the fact that Matthew was still without a shirt.  
  
"Er, wanna borrow one of my shirts?"  
  
"Um, yeah, thanks. I think that would be for the best..."


End file.
